


Drink Your Milk

by Blue_ii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anger Management, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hallucinogen abuse, Hospital, Inferiority Complex, Insomnia, Issues, M/M, MPD, Mental, Nightmares, OCD, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Paranoid Personality Disorder, Sadness, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Social Anxiety, Triggers, binge eating, no seriously why did I write this, tourettes, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_ii/pseuds/Blue_ii
Summary: The tall building stood with an unapproachable air, but Hajime took his first step towards his new life at Hope's Peak Mental Hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So me and my friend kind of decide to write a little thing here, and... Uh... Yeah. Hope you enjoy it. This will update every Tuesday.  
> \--  
> There will be triggers in later chapters, so I'll put them up here to give you a heads up  
> \--

DRINK YOUR MILK: PROLOGUE  
\---  
I’ve always wanted to be special. When I was little, I dreamed of being a prodigy and impressing everyone around me. It's only recently that I realised the truth, that I’m painfully normal. I have no special talents. Me dreaming about it was a lie that I told myself, with my young and naive way of thinking. I was taught for years by books, magazines, movies, the TV, and… Hell, even my parents that I could do anything if I set my mind to it. Now I've discovered that the one thing I want, no, that I need, is a thing called talent, and it’s is a quality you can't just pull out of your pocket or find in a desk drawer. Myself, and a whole lot of others, had fooled me into thinking that I was or could be something important and special. I could disappear off the face of the earth and nobody would give a damn. I guess that line of thinking is why people find me strange. It even went to such an extreme that I created Him. It's so ironic that the one thing that makes me abnormal and wrong is also the one thing that gives me what I always wanted. I guess that’s life for you.

This ended Hajime Hinata’s thought process as he stared down the large, industrial building. His parents sobbed behind him, conflicted about the whole process.  


“I hope you know we are proud of you for taking hold of your life like this,” Mrs. Hinata said through her tears. “As much as we will miss you, we can’t wait for you to be happy again.”  
When their son stayed silent after this, Hajime’s other guardian, dressed for his job after this, spoke up. “I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind when you asked for treatment, but this is the best place for you.” Mr. Hinata tried in vain to reassure their only son, especially because he had a meeting in an hour.  
“Okay guys, I get it. I’ll get out of your hair,” The dark sarcasm in his words had become all too common since the boy had entered high school. His mom raised a hand to object when he turned around and gave a weak smile. “Don’t worry, I’m joking. Love you guys.”  
Mrs. Hinata’s eyes softened and she engulfed her son in a huge hug. “I love you so much, and I just want you to have a normal life.” Hajime then awkwardly patted her head, wondering about the irony of him comforting her.  
Mr. Hinata just waved lazily, and murmured his goodbye. He had never been good with expressing himself.  
“Just say hi to Chiaki for me.” As soon as the words left Hajime’s mouth, he was taken back to two days ago when he had an even harder goodbye.

The sun lay low in the sky as two teenagers sat on a porch, putting down their handhelds after an intense multiplayer match. The pink-haired girl looks over and tilts her head slightly at her childhood friend.  
“Hajime. I can tell you’re distracted, you never loose before stage 5. What’s going on?” She retains her slightly unbothered tone in her voice, but notes of concern show through to Hajime.  
“Hey, Chiaki. How would you react if I had to leave here for a while?” Hajime stares up at the billowing willow tree in the front yard, seeming lost in his own world.  
Chiaki had noticed how Hajime had been in the past few months. She realised that he came over less and less, and never accepted any of her compliments. There were even a few times where she didn’t see him at school for days at a time. However, he still hung out with her, and they still played games for hours upon hours. She had thought there was something he couldn’t tell her about, but she never expected this.  
“What do you mean, Hajime? It would depend how long. Why would you be leaving?” The curiosity clearly came across.  
“I’m sick, Chiaki. I would be going to the hospital for several months so that they could treat me.” His words wavered slightly, with an undetectable emotion.  
“Oh…” Chiaki sat,stunned for a moment before returning to her normal self. “Then I’ll miss you, but I want you to be healthy, no matter what is going on. That takes precedent over me having a gaming buddy.” She dropped the hypothetical tense, knowing very well that it was really going to happen.  
Hajime continues to stare into the distance for a while before replying, simply, “Thanks Chiaki. I’ll miss you too.” He then places his prized possession of a Gala-Omega cartridge, original release, on the step beside his friend. He walks over to his bike and rides home, leaving Chiaki staring after him.

The memory ended as abruptly as it began, leaving Hajime staring as his parents left him staring in the same fashion. He then turned to look at his home for an indefinite amount of time. The highest floor had bars over the small windows, but every other floor looked like any other hospital. The tall building stood with an unapproachable air, but Hajime took his first step towards his new life at Healing Place Mental Hospital.


	2. 1. New in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime enters the hospital to be toured by an angry and small guide.  
> Meet the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is up on time(ish)  
> \----  
> No warnings this time, my friends BUT SWEET FREAKIN' MOLASSES IF MY INDENTS AND NEW PARAGHRAPHS CONTINUE TO NOT DO WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO IM GONNA FLIP MY TOP, I SWEAR TO THE GREAT ALGEBRA GODS THAT SMITE ME SO. (how do i fix this, my indents and new paragraphs are not showing up in the final product)  
> \----  
> Yes, the chapter title is a comedy act.

Hajime took his small rolling suitcase behind him and stepped through the automatic door that whirred quietly. The sterile, quiet atmosphere washed over the teenager as he stepped up to the kidney shaped desk. A small girl with brown hair sat behind it.  
“Can I help you, sir?” She inquired with the polite tone common to nurses.  
“Yes, my name is Hajime Hinata and I’m here to check into the adolescent ward.” He said in an even tone, almost embarrassed to be here.  
I don’t deserve any special treatment  
“Okay, we’ve been waiting for you all day. Not that it's bad that you’re here now. Oh, back on track. Your welcome buddy will be sent down soon and will show you around. He’s a bit gruff sometimes, so don’t be intimidated by Kuzuryuu.” She then smiled softly, and gestured to a red, plush chair near the door. Hajime went to sit, and contemplated a bit.  
At least the nurse was nice. I guess the staff won’t be too bad. Maybe I’ll make a friend  
Hajime’s thoughts were cut short by a short boy walking up to the chair.  
“Hey! Are you the newbie? Get your ass up, I’m your fuckin’ ‘welcome buddy’.” The blond boy then started walking away at a surprisingly fast pace, and Hajime hurried to keep up with him. “Name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Don’t you dare forget it. I’m only doing this welcoming shit because Nevermind says it will be good for me. ‘Helping me my ass’.” The boy, Fuyuhiko, complained for a bit longer before he turned around sharply and almost caused Hajime to fall down.  
“So, you gonna give me your damn name or what?” He spat at the newcomer, further cementing his bad boy persona.  
“M-my name’s Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you Fuyuhiko.” Hajime cursed himself for stuttering, but hoped that he didn’t anger the boy further.  
“K’ Hajime, this is your room on the left, I can’t be fuckin’ bothered to remember who your roommate is. The beds are made of cardboard or some shit, and they don’t have box springs so that people can't use the metal for popping themselves or someone else.” Hajime just nodded, remembering later that Fuyuhiko couldn’t see him. It didn’t seem to matter to the unconcerned guide, and he just continued down the whitewashed corridor.  
“This is the hall bathroom for the guys, the girls are in a separate hallway. The mirrors are made of plastic, like we live in a damn dollhouse. And the next door is the shower. The damn thing doesn't fuckin' lock so get used to be in walked in on by these fuckin' dipshits." Fuyuhiko turned slightly towards Hajime when he says this, and his face is visibly red, either from anger or embarrassment. Who knows with this guy?  
“This is my room, I’m apparently too fuckin’ volatile to have a roommate but that’s perfectly fine with me, everyone here is a damn nutcase. You are supposed to come to me with your shitty questions, but don’t expect me to be all buddy buddy with you.” Fuyuhiko gave a stern look towards Hajime as he said that, and Hajime decided to ask someone else if he could help it.  
“This is the meeting room. They’ll break good or bad news to you here, I think the good news is a bunch of bullshit though. You might also have a meeting with emotionless doctor-bitch Kirigiri here. You'll meet with your doctor or counselor down the hall, but a doctor can show you the fuckin’ way, I don’t give a shit.” Hajime made a mental note to remember the way the first time he was guided.  
“Lastly, this is the common room. All the dipshit basketcases meet here for group sessions of talking about their fuckin’ feelings or some shit. You can also sit here during free time, if you feel like it. Looks like they are having a group meeting or some shit right now. Better--”  
Fuyuhiko was cut off by a loud voice coming from inside the room, “Oh Hey! It's the new kid! Bring him in here Kuzuryuu!” Hajime flinched at the yelling, but followed Fuyuhiko, who seemed more annoyed than anything, inside the commons.  
Hajime had only taken a few steps when the same booming voice attempted to shatter his eardrums again. “Welcome to group! I am Nurse Nidai! Nekomaru Nidai! These are the other residents of the ACA, or adolescent care area! Introduce yourself, newcomer!”  
Hajime tried to push past his ringing ears to follow as the large, muscular nurse said. “Hello. I’m Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you guys.” As soon as the words left Hajime’s mouth, a colorful blur streaked across the room.  
“Oooo! New person! Ibuki likes new people! You should come at sit down with us.” Before Hajime could respond, the girl with colorfully dyed hair dragged Hajime over to an empty chair in the circle, completely ignoring Fuyuhiko. The irritable boy just sat in a chair by the back of the room and stared out the window.  
“Okay then! Everyone should introduce yourself! Give your name and reason for treatment!” Nurse Nidai yelled out again, and the girl who dragged Hajime over raised her hand.  
“Ooo! Ooo! Ibuki can go first! Hiiiiiiii, I’m I-buki Mio-da. Ibuki Mioda. I’m here because I have tourette’s and bipolar disorder, flying goldfish! Nice to meet you Haji!” said Ibuki, placing her hand over her forehead in a flourished version of a soldier's salute. Ibuki’s hair swished with her constant movements, long and multi-colored. The roots were growing in black.  
“...Guess I’m next. I’m Akane Owari, and I’m here for an eatin’ disorder. Nice to meetcha.” Akane then waved cheerfully. She towered over Hajime, her messy, brown hair giving her a couple more inches. However, despite her statement on her eating disorder, Hajime didn't think she looked like she had one. Her proportions, were, uh… very plentiful. Akane sat back in her chair, grinning widely.  
“Then I am to introduce myself next. Hello classmate, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I am here for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It is nice to meet you. I hope your behavior is appropriate for this hospital environment.” Hajime almost flinched, Ishimaru’s words were loud and unintentionally abrasive. More than his words were off-putting, to be honest, his starkly pressed uniform, crew cut black hair, and red eyes almost making him seem, well frankly, a bit mad. Well he is is in here after all, Hajime thought. Ishimaru sat down, his posture perfect.  
The next person to stand took his time, scowling all the way. He was tall, and stood with his hands in the pockets of his long, embroidered black duster and his feet in a wide set stance leaking confidence. His hair hung long and bicolored, the top half a bad bleach job. He spoke, but not before shooting a challenging look at Ishimaru, “My name’s Mondo Oowada, and don't ya fuckin’ forg-”  
“Language, Oowada.” Ishimaru interrupted, appearing ill at ease.  
“I’ll say whatever damn pl-”  
“LANGUAGE, OOWADA.”Ishimaru said again, loud and frazzled.  
“YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKIN’ MO-”  
“I DO NOT NEED TO BE TO ENFORCE PROPER-”  
Hajime interrupted, anxiety gnawing at the base of his throat, “Hey guys? I, uh, am really looking forward to meeting everyone, and, uh, the whole cursing thing is okay…” Hajime didn't really know where he was going with that one, which was okay because Ishimaru finished it for him.  
“Oh, well I sincerely apologize for both me and my classmates actions. You may hit me if you deem that as a reasonable punishment!” Said Ishimaru.  
“No, no, uh, it's fine.” Said Hajime,”I uh- Hey Mondo, want to tell me why you're in here?”  
“Wha- yeah, sure. I'm in here for anger fuckin’ management and post dramatic somethin’ or another. ”  
Ah, yes, that good old “post dramatic stress disorder”, thought Hajime, wait, no, that was rude. Oowada sat down. Someone else stood up.  
“Hinata!” The familiar, low voice yelled out, and Hajime turned to Nurse Nidai, “Oowada is your new roommate, so bond, you two!”. Mondo sat down with a slouch, and Hajime in turn ignored the instructions as well. Nurse Nidai then sighed and made a motion towards the next resident to resume introductions.  
“Then it is my turn to provide my title to you, mortal. Remember the name that will rule creation, Gundham Tanaka. I have been given the cursed title of Schizophrenia by the overlords of this prison. It compares not to my title of the supreme overlord of ice!” His head, weighed heavy with his jet black hair with one gray stripe, tilted back and he cackled like a cartoon supervillain. He then wrapped his scarf around his face and sunk into his chair, glaring at everyone.  
“O-oh...um, It’s my turn then. Sorry I’m not prepared quite yet! Oh, um...I-I’m M-Mikan Tsumiki. P-please don’t hate me!” She then collapsed into a ball, her purple locks covering her face and her hands wringing nervously. “Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot my t-treatment reason. I...um...I have social anxiety.” She then looked around the room, flinching each time she found someone’s gaze directed at her. She buried her head in her hands and hid behind Ibuki’s chair.  
“Okay then! All of the members have introduced themselves, great! My job is done!” Nidai sat back in his chair with a jolly laugh. “Then, Hinata, head on to your roooooommm!!”. The scream attacked Hajime’s ears, and he quickly exited the commons, before stopping to breathe in the hallway.  
“What’s your fuckin’ deal dude, why’re you here?”. Hajime jumped into the air at the appearance of his welcome buddy. Hajime had forgotten that Fuyuhiko was even in the commons. “You gonna answer me shithead?”.  
“O-oh, yeah. I have depression and…”. Hajime trailed off, images flashing through his mind.  
“Tch, you don’t have ta’ say if you don’t wanna. Should have just told me, ya bastard.” Fuyuhiko rubbed the back of his neck. “Just head back to your damn dorm and unpack your luggage. I’ll see ya later, Hajime.” Fuyuhiko then walked away coolly, leaving Hajime in shock.  
Well I guess I better get back to my room. There certainly are some interesting characters here. I guess that’s to be expected. Hajime then unpacked his bags onto the dark wood shelves and flopped onto the bed, asleep within seconds, still wearing his day clothes. Hajime couldn’t be bothered with much after this wild whirlwind of an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments (wiggles eyebrows), hate mail, whatever. Give this story some attention! <3


	3. That's a stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo has a nightmare  
> Ibuki is everywhere  
> Kirigiri is made of stone  
> Fuyuhiko is very agro  
> My indents continue not being indents

Chapter 2  
The scream, raw and anguished, rose from the night like some terrible creature. For a minute, Hajime thought that it was Him again, but he quickly realized it was Mondo. Rolling out of bed, Hajime padded over to his roommate's.  
Grabbing Mondo’s shoulder, he shook him roughly. Sure, there would have been a better way to wake Mondo up, but that would have required extra thought and effort, which with his rude awakening, Hajime was in no mood for. The screaming stopped, and replaced itself with muffled curses.  
“Da’ fuck man?! Get offa’ me jackass!”  
Hajime let go of him, suddenly realizing how cold the room felt. He hugged himself, half-way regretting not thinking through the ‘wake up your screaming roommate’ plan.  
“You were having a nightmare.” Hajime said.  
“WELL NO SHIT!” Yelled Mondo. He ran fingers through his long, tousled hair. Sighing, Hajime steeled himself and asked,  
“I was just making sure that you were okay. I mean, you sounded pretty distressed.” Mondo looked taken aback, his eyes growing wide. He blushed,  
“YOU FUCKIN’ COMIN ON TO ME YOU PERV!?”  
Sighing and exhausted, Hajime walked back to his own bed, for if not comfortable, was at the very least warm. He slid into his sheets. Mondo continued to yell,  
“YOU WANNA FIGHT!? WHERE THE FUCK DO YA THINK YER GOIN JACKASS?!”  
“To sleep.”  
Mondo quieted down after that.  
…  
Morning came bright and early, as mornings tend to do. Hajime didn't move, laying there on the thin mattress trying to motivate himself to rub his eyes, to stretch his legs, to do anything really, but his energy didn't seem to be there. It was like that in the mornings, as if he had during the night, stored lead in his limbs and dumbbells across his chest. Apparently, it wasn't like that for everyone.  
Three knocks hung clear and precise in the small room he shared with Mondo. The former rolled over in his bed, sinking down into his sheets and moaning in displeasure. The knob of the door turned three times, all the way to the right, all the way to the left, and all the way to the right once more. It opened, and in walked Ishimaru, striding into the room and stopping before the beds on a dime. Hajime could see Fuyuhiko hovering in the doorway, as tired and pissed as he was the day before. His eyes were a bit puffy, or maybe Hajime was just seeing things.  
Ishimaru clasped his hands together and said, “It is now 7:30 am and is time to begin the day! Breakfast will begin in 15 minutes, and you are expected to be ready!” Oowada rolled over in his bed and Hajime had to agree. However, he didn't plan to be difficult on the first day. Or on any day really. He wanted to get better. As Ishimaru yanked the blankets off of Mondo, Hajime begrudgingly got out of bed.  
As Hajime entered the obnoxiously bright hallway, he saw his less than hospitable welcome buddy, Fuyuhiko. “Hey.” piped Hajime, feeling a need to fill the air between them.  
“Hn.” Fuyuhiko replied,if you could call it that, and crossed his arms before setting off down the hallway. Hajime stumbled after him, Fuyuhiko having an impressive speed for someone of his size.  
“Dude! Come on, wait up!” Hajime yelled. However, Fuyuhiko only seemed to walk faster, and Hajime soon realized that had nothing to do with him.  
A loud, harsh squeaking sound was heard down the hallway before a monster emerged from the shadows. Its eyes gleamed and its horns spiraled into the air as it sprang upon Fuyuhiko. It then wrapped its arms around Fuyuhiko’s thin shoulders and hung off him like a deadweight.  
Choking, Fuyuhiko spat, “Ibuki, F-Fuck off, Jesus Christ.” Grinning evilly, the she-devil leaned more onto the poor boy’s shoulders, even though he was already struggling to stay upright.  
“Nooooooooooo, Ibuki wants to eat breakfast with her small carrot friend!” She whined in a strangely high pitch, making a surprisingly cute pouty face for someone in the midst of strangling a teenage boy.  
“TO THE FUCK NO! LET GO!” With that, Fuyuhiko shoved himself away from Ibuki, only to land hard against the tiles. He scuffled back up, brushed himself off with a red face, and ran into the bathroom, which provided a refuge even with no lock.  
Disappointed, Ibuki shook herself with a squeak. “Fine then! Ibuki can just--OH Hiyah Haji! I’ve gotta new song an’ it’s caaaaaalllllled ‘HAJIME’S GUNNA EAT OUR SUPER AWESOME BREAKFAST WITH ME AND MY GALLLLLLL PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSS!!!!’”  
Startled and slightly scared, Hajime answered quickly: “Yes?”  
“THEN LET'S GO!” Shouted Ibuki, grabbing Hajime by sleeve and yanking him along to the dining room. Hajime had not so much as time to blink before he was seated at a plastic, rectangular table on a bench of the same material with several of his fellow patients seated around him. Ibuki sat across from him, talking incessantly with the shy girl with purple hair. Milano, Mia maybe? Hajime was still mulling over her name when he heard a slightly distorted greeting from his right.  
“Oh, hey Hajime! Didn’t know you’d be joinin’ us.” When he turned his head, he saw Akane sitting next to him on the bench, shoveling pancakes into her mouth. This left Hajime slightly shocked, both because she didn’t seem to have time to breathe between the bites and because she stated yesterday that she had an eating disorder. He tried to brush it off, but it kept creeping back into his mind.  
“Heh, It’s not like I had a choice. Ibuki brought me. It's totally cool though, I’d probably be alone if she hadn’t pulled me over here.”Hajime blanched. Akane stopped eating for a moment and turned towards him. He felt a heavy thud that nearly rocked him off his seat. Akane had way too much strength for her own good if she could do that with just a pat on the back.  
“No way! I would have come to see ya’ no matter what happened. You seem like a chill guy, Hinata.” Akane turned her head to the clock and stood up abruptly, the plates and plastic cups on the table rattling. “Gotta go, things ta do, dragons ta slay. See ya!” Akane then breezed out of the cafeteria, leaving Hajime alone with one girl who never spoke and one girl who couldn’t stop talking.  
When Hajime came back from getting his breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, Ibuki immediately turned her fiery eyes to his tired face. Hajime had one thought: this will not end well.  
He was right on the money.  
He barely had time to choke down some eggs before he was standing in one of the rec rooms. According to the loud mess herself, Ibuki had been in that facility for a while, and she wanted to form a band.  
She also set her mind on Hajime Hinata playing. The one flaw in the plan was… Hajime couldn’t actually play anything. He sang sub-par at best and even melodies on a kazoo seem to elude him. He could never manipulate his lips quite right.  
Despite this, there he was, standing in front of an audience of empty chairs. Well… at least there isn't much pressure, Hajime thought, desperately trying to find the silver lining. He looked over towards the energetic musician and steeled himself to play some very okay music.  
Suddenly, Hajime couldn’t hear his own strumming over the cacophony of sounds that tore at his eardrums. He always considered himself more of a pop person, what ever happened to be on the radio sat nicely with him, but the heavy metal screamo sounded a bit too...much. Then, as quickly as it began, the ‘music’ stopped.  
“There you are. I’ve been looking all over the facility for you. I assume you are Hajime Hinata, my newest patient.” A monotone, woman's voice cut through the newfound silence, and Hajime instinctively straightened and put down his guitar, spurred by the authoritative tone.  
A young, lavender haired woman, wearing a labcoat that was ironed to the point that it could cut glass, stood in the doorway. She made a single curt hand motion, and walked out the door, indicating for Hajime to follow. In a low-key state of disarray, Hajime waved goodbye to a downtrodden, but understanding Ibuki before heading out into the hallway.  
“What was that about?” Hajime asked when he saw her standing calmly in the corridor, before realising that his choice of words may have sounded a bit rude.  
The girl calmly, methodically turned around, strands of her long hair setting on her shoulder, and faced Hajime. “My name is Dr. Kirigiri. I will be your psychiatrist while you are here.”  
“W-wait...but you’re...you look”  
“Young? I skipped two years of school and did my internship work while taking classes. I’m roughly 4-6 years younger than the majority of my colleagues. Now come, I didn’t fetch you to make small talk.” She the turned and started walking briskly down toward a corridor opposite to the one he entered the room from.  
“Where are we going?” Hajime was slightly disheveled by her sudden appearance and all the information being thrown at him.  
“My office. Where else?”

 

The office looked close to how Hajime expected. There were shelves with placards and some thick books, but there wasn’t a giant desk like in the video games.  
“This is where I talk to patients. I prefer to not have a desk between us.”  
Hajime simply nodded, and they began to talk. It was mostly housekeeping; verifying address, signing a waver to get medicine, etc. Then she started asking about his symptoms.  
“How long have you been feeling this way?”  
“A couple of years I guess. It’s hard to remember when it started, kind of a constant thing, I guess.”  
“Well yes. I tend to hear that from a lot of my depression patients. Since it’s a mood disorder that manifests over an extended period of time, it can be hard to track.” Kirigiri gave a pointed look at Hajime, as if this has been given to her falsely in the past. “I also happen to know that you are not only here for depression, Hinata. Could you talk to me about your other issue?”

 

The next thing Hajime sees is the wall of his room. He punched it in frustration. Exhausted, he placed his forehead against the wall. ‘Why can’t I just be normal!’ he thought to himself, before a loud voice cuts through the walls. Hajime then walked blindly towards the source of the disturbance, taking a step back when he looks into the common room. 

 

“-OULD BE CAREFUL OF WHAT DEITIES YOU INSULT WHEN YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE DEMON LORD OF ICE AND DARKNESS, TANAKA GUNDAM!”  
What’s happening? Thought Hajime, forgetting the room and sprinting down the hal-  
“I DON’T SEE ANY FUCKIN’ “DEITIES” DIPSHIT. JUST SOME SAD JACKASS WHO THINKS HE’S SOME BIG FUCKIN DEAL.”  
Fuyuhik-  
“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, YOU SCOUNDREL, YOU FIEND! WITH MY COPIOUS AMOUNT OF POWER I COULD CRUSH YOU LIKE A MERE INSECT!”  
“OH- HA! HA HA! You-you tryin’ ta pick a fight with me, screwhead?! Because…”  
Fuyuhiko undid the top two buttons of his white dress shirt. “... Well, that’d be a real fuckin’ stupid idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the prologue! Leave a comment or kudo or whatever <3


End file.
